


A Hartfeld Reunion

by TigerQueen15



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Anniversary, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Future Fic, M/M, Might add more tags later..., Reminiscing, School Reunion, Teasing, Truth or truth, dare or dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-18 04:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerQueen15/pseuds/TigerQueen15
Summary: The motley crew from The Freshman series are attending their first college reunion ten years after they graduated! Cami has planned a week long vacation to attend her reunion and ensure she has enough time to catch up with all of her friends. What have her friends been up to?





	1. Living the Good Life

**Author's Note:**

> Main Characters name is Camilla Ortega (formerly Camilla Vega), but goes by Cami. She is paired with Zig. This story assumes all possible pairings are still together and those that weren’t offered a potential pairing are still single. We’ll mostly see the main group of friends with occasional appearances from side characters. Since some characters weren’t in the same graduating class, there will be some side content outside of a reunion so we can see all of the friends.  
For reference, Cami has the second lightest skin tone, brown eyes, and the blonde curls from the choices character creation.

A light melody played softly over the speaker on the kitchen counter. Several empty cans littered the small island beside a large bowl with a mixture of shredded chicken, olives, onions, green chiles, black beans, and grated cheese. Cami scooped some of the mixture into a flour tortilla then wrapped it tightly before putting it in a pan. It was 4:08 in the afternoon and Zig should be home around 5:00, plenty of time for her to finish making dinner. The current entrée she was working on was a simple enchilada. After stuffing and rolling a few more, she poured a green enchilada sauce over the filled tortillas and sprinkled cheese over the top then slide the pan into the oven. The clock on the stove was reading 4:18.

“There. Those should be done in half an hour.” Cami smiled as she set a timer for the enchiladas before moving on to the next dish.

An upbeat song came on and she turned up the volume, her hips swaying to the beat as she prepared some refried beans. They could warm over the burner while she worked on the rice next. Cami missed the front door opening as she was mixing seasonings into the rice and dancing to the music blaring from the speaker.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you look right now?” The voice made Cami pause and turn, a bright smile on her face. Zig was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest with an amused grin on his face, clearly admiring Cami.

“Zig!” She skipped over and wrapped her arms behind his neck to pull him down for a sweet kiss. She could feel his smile on her lips as he placed his hands on her hips. “I didn’t think you’d be home for another half hour.”

“I decided to cut loose a little early. It’s the start of the weekend and I want to spend time with my lovely wife.” His mouth ghosted kisses over Cami’s lips again before moving along her jaw and down to the sensitive skin of her throat. His arms wrapped around her to pull her closer. She leaned her head back with a soft sigh of content. The effect he had on her was just as strong as the first time they had spent together in that bar thirteen years ago. Her wandering thoughts snapped back to reality when Zig nipped at the curve of her neck. Her fingers laced through his hair and gently pulled him back earning a soft groan which sounded like a mix of disappointment and pleasure.

“As much as I want to keep this going, I’ve got dinner in the oven and things on the stove which need attending.” She pressed a light kiss to his cheek before pulling from his grasp. “It should be done in about ten minutes.”

Cami turned the music down then returned to the stove. Stirring the beans and rice she felt arms encircle her waist from behind. She smiled and rolled her eyes. “Zig.”

“What?” He leaned his head down so it was resting on her shoulder.

“You’re very distracting,” Cami giggled. She turned her head so she could see him a little better.

“I’m sorry.” He kissed the corner of her mouth. “It’s just, I couldn’t stop thinking about you today.”

“Is that so?”

“Mm-hmm.” He moved and kissed her neck just below her jaw. It was suddenly very difficult to concentrate on stirring.

“And… what were you thinking about?”

“You.” A featherlight kiss on her shoulder. “Me.” He took hold of one of her hands before kissing her wrist. “And–”

“Is daddy home?” A small voice called out making both of them freeze. Zig was first to move, pulling away from Cami. After taking a moment to stir the two pots she turned and spotted Diego, their four year old son, walking past the dining table toward the kitchen.

“Did you have a good day, _mijo_?” Zig left Cami’s side to meet Diego halfway then picked him up to hold him in a tight embrace. Diego laughed excitedly.

“Yeah. I helped mama with Bella like a big boy!”

“Oh you did, huh? I bet mama really appreciated your help.” The boy nodded his head with enthusiasm. “Would you like to do me a favor?” Zig set the child back down and kept crouched at eye level. Diego’s eyes went wide as he nodded again with a large grin. “Will you tell Tami and Richie to set the table? Dinner is almost done.”

“Okay, daddy!” The eager boy took off calling for his older siblings. Zig chuckled with a shake of his head and came back to Cami.

“Sometimes I can’t believe I’m a father.” He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before grabbing plates, cups, and utensils for the kids to set the table with. She could faintly hear the sound of the kids approaching, talking amongst themselves.

Cami smiled sweetly. Sometimes she couldn’t believe it herself. They had both wanted a large family and hadn’t wasted time in starting one. Their nine year anniversary was only a month away. She remembered flying back to the states for the ceremony. It was easier to have the wedding there instead of Japan, where they currently reside. Their oldest, a daughter named Tamiko was born the following year. Her name origin was to commemorate their new life in Japan. The first son, Emmerich, was born two years after Tami. He was followed by Diego two years later. Isabella, the baby girl, had just celebrated her second birthday two weeks ago. It had been tough at times what with Zig teaching and Cami writing books when she found time, but the two of them made it work.

————————————————————

After dinner had been cleaned up and the kids had been tucked in for bed, Cami joined Zig on the couch in the living room. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer.

“Dinner was delicious.” Leaning over, he kissed the top of her head. “Thank you.”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For… everything. You’re always so wonderful with the kids. You don’t know how much I appreciate your help with them.”

She could feel him chuckle. “You work hard to care for them while I’m working. The least I could do is my share of caring for them. After all, I am their father.”

Cami smiled and turned to press her lips to his. Her phone buzzed in her pocket making her pull away to look at it.

> Incoming Call  
Kaitlyn Liao

Looking over at Zig, he gave her a nod of approval and loosened his grip on her. Sitting up a little straighter, Cami answered the phone.

“Kaitlyn, isn’t it seven in the morning where you are?”

“Yes, but I couldn’t wait to call you!”

“Don’t tell me- you’ve got a gig in Japan?”

“Ha! I wish. But this is just as exciting. Next month, Hartfeld is hosting a reunion for our graduating class! You know how long it’s been since we’ve seen each other face to face instead of over a computer screen? Too damn long, Cami!”

“Wow. That is exciting!” Zig quirked an eyebrow. Turning the phone down and covering the mouth piece, she responded softly to him. “Hartfeld Reunion next month for our graduating class.” She put the phone back to her ear in time to hear Kaitlyn squeal.

“Were you talking to Zig? Hi, Zig!” Holding the phone from her ear, Cami chuckled.

“She says hi.”

“Hi, Kaitlyn. How’s the band?” Cami hit the speaker button so they could both talk to Kaitlyn.

“Fantastic! We actually have a gig coming up next weekend. And we may or may not be playing at the reunion.”

“I guess that means we should consider going.”

“We’ll need to discuss things, but I’ll be sure to let you know if we can make it.”

“I hope to see you guys there. I want to see those kiddos!”

Cami chuckled softly. “I hope so too. Give our love to the band.”

“Tell Annisa hi for us,” Zig chimed in.

“I will. Talk to you guys later. Have a good night!”

Cami disconnects the call and sets the phone down on the coffee table. “A reunion, huh? It would be nice to see everyone again. I feel like we haven’t seen everyone together since… Abbie and Tyler’s wedding seven years ago.”

Pulling her in close again, Zig let out a breath. “Has it really been that long?” Cami nodded. “Huh. I guess it’s harder for us to see everyone since we’re a flight or a boat ride away. Everyone else you could technically drive to.” He paused and glanced down at her. “Do you regret living so far away from all our friends and family?”

“It would be nice to be closer, but I have everything I could ever want right here in this house.” She turned and pressed her lips to his in a gentle kiss. “Besides, I can still talk to them over video chat or phone calls.”

“I guess so.”

“So… I know it seems a bit rushed, but would you want to go? To the reunion?”

He takes a moment to think before smiling softly. “Yeah. I think it would be nice to get away for a while, see what everyone has been up to. School ends in two weeks so I won’t have work and the kids won’t have classes. We could take a week off so we’re not flying there and back right away.”

“You know what else is next month?” Cami pulls away for a moment before climbing into Zig’s lap, straddling his legs. He smirks.

“If I recall correctly,” he spoke with a husky voice as he placed his hands on her hips. “It’s the anniversary to one of the best days of my life.”

“Mmm. Maybe if the dates line up, we can plan something during our trip and leave the kids with your mother. I’m sure she would love to visit with them.” Cami leaned down and brushed a soft kiss against his neck making him shiver.

“I’m sure she would. Or we could leave them with your parents. It’s been a while since they’ve seen them.” His hands played with the hem of her nightgown, pushing it up her sides slowly.

“Of course, we could do both. Take a couple days for ourselves?” Her hands slipped under his shirt and slid up his chest as she pressed more kisses to his neck. His hands gripped her sides making her gasp softly.

“Does this mean we’re for sure taking the trip?” She pulled away from his neck to give him a deep, lingering kiss which he returned fervidly. After what seemed a long while, they separated trying to catch their breath.

“Good luck talking me out of it now that I’ve got all these ideas in my head.” They each grinned at the other before pulling close again for more heavy and heated kisses leading into the night.


	2. Dinner Bash

The PA system pinged. “Alright folks, we’re about an hour away from our destination. We shouldn’t experience any more turbulence. The weather is sixty-four degrees in Boston and we’re looking at landing around 3:25, five minutes ahead of schedule so lay back and relax. Thank you for flying with us today.”

Isabella was sitting in Cami’s lap playing with a toy. Emmerich sat beside her reading a book. Zig was sitting across the aisle with Tamiko and Diego on either side of him, Tami engrossed in an app on her tablet while Diego napped. Zig caught Cami looking his way and smiled.

She smiled back and mouthed the words ‘I love you.’

‘I love you too,’ he mouthed back with an air kiss.

Giggling, she returned the kiss with one of her own. Emmerich spoke up, drawing her attention.

“Mom, where are we going again?” She smiled sweetly at his inquiring gaze. Zig and Cami had discussed how they would tell the kids a few days after Kaitlyn had called and they finalized their plans to go.

“We’re flying into Boston, Massachusetts. From there, we will drive to the hotel we booked in Northbridge.”

“Oh yeah. Are we gonna see grandma and grandpa Vega?”

“Yep. In fact, tonight we’re going to have dinner with grandma and grandpa Vega and _abuelita_ Ortega. Doesn’t that sound like fun?”

The boy nodded with a smile. “I can’t wait to see them. I miss them.”

Cami wraps an arm around his shoulders in a side hug. “Me too, Richie. Me too.” She kissed the top of his head and he returned to his book.

————————————————————

The rest of the flight had passed quickly and they were ten minutes away from the hotel in the rented van. Zig was driving with Cami reading directions off her phone. The two oldest children had claimed the back row with Bella’s car seat in one seat and Diego’s booster in the other seat making the middle row. The trunk was filled with luggage, the few bags and suitcases that couldn’t fit filling the void between Bella and Diego.

Cami’s phone chimed with a text.

> From Mom  
How far out are you guys?

> To Mom  
We’ve got about 10 minutes till we reach the hotel.

> From Mom  
Okay. We’ve got reservations at 6:00. Will you let Linda know?

> To Mom  
Will do. See you soon. Love you!

“Mom says our dinner reservation is at 6:00. I’m going to let your mom know.” 

“Sounds good. That should be plenty of time to get situated in our rooms.”

> To Linda  
Not sure if Zig told you, but we landed safely and currently making our way to the hotel. My mother says the dinner reservation has been made for 6:00. We’ll see you then.

> From Linda  
Can’t wait to see your beautiful family, Cami. <3

She smiled at the message and opened the map again on her phone. “Your mother is excited to see us.”

“I can imagine. I can already feel the lung-crushing hug she’ll be giving.” He chuckled softly.

Cami also laughed softly knowing they would all be embraced tightly… yet lovingly. “The hotel is the next right.”

“Got it.” Turning the van into the drive, he pulled up to the office.

“I’ll run in and get us checked in.”

The room situation wasn’t ideal but with six people, there wasn’t really a way to have everyone in one room and the kids were all too young to be by themselves. Since they had discussed spending at least two nights without the kids, Cami and Zig decided they would each take a room. Cami would have Tami and Bella while Zig had Richie and Diego. If she was being honest, the time apart would only make their time spent alone all the sweeter.

All the luggage had been carted in and placed in the correct room. The rooms were identical with two queen beds, a dresser, a tv, a table with two chairs, and a full bathroom. The furnishings were nice but definitely made Cami miss home. Bella climbed onto one of the beds to join Tami just as a knock sounded on their door. Cami opened it to find Zig.

“The cars unloaded. The boys are relaxing. When do we need to start getting ready?”

“The restaurant isn’t too far from us. We should probably leave at 5:50 so have the boys start getting ready about 5:40? You may need to help Diego with his outfit. Unless we want to show up with him wearing mix matched clothes.” She laughed softly. “Just make sure it’s something nice. I’ll come get you when we’re ready.”

“We wouldn’t want that.” He leaned in to kiss her slowly but firmly. “Until then, _mi amor_.”

She blushed at his words. “Until then.” She gave him a quick kiss then slowly shut the door as he returned to his room. Turning to the girls, she clapped her hands together. “Okay, girls. I want us all to look nice for grandma, grandpa, and _abuelita_ tonight. After dinner when we come back here, it’s baths and bed. Unless it’s not too late. Maybe we can play a game before bed.”

“Game?” Isabella questioned.

“Yes, Bella. A game.”

The small girl smiled and clapped her hands together excitedly. “Game! Game!” She giggled gleefully.

Even Tamiko was smiling at her. “I’m excited for this vacation. When is your reunion thing again, mom?”

“Tomorrow afternoon.”

“I can’t wait to meet all your friends for real. I’ve met them before, haven’t I?”

Cami nodded. “You’ve met most of them but you probably don’t remember. You were only a year old.”

“Oh. But I’ve seen them sometimes over video chats, right?”

“Some of them, yes. They’re all very excited to meet you guys. And we have plans after the reunion too.”

“We do?”

“Oh yes. Let’s see... Saturday we’ll be going to a local festival. Sunday, my friend Rebecca is going to be visiting and we’ve planned to meet up. My friends James and Reyna have a book release Monday that we’ll be attending. On Tuesday we’re going to have lunch with all our friends. You guys will spend Tuesday night and Wednesday with your _abuelita_ and Thursday with grandma and grandpa. Then late Friday afternoon, we fly back home.”

“Wow. That is a lot of stuff.”

Cami nodded with a smile as she sat on the edge of the bed. “Yes it is.” She reached out and brushed a strand of dark hair behind the girls ear. “But it’s a lot of fun stuff.” Tami smiled back. “Why don’t you pull out what you plan to wear to dinner? We’ll need to get ready soon.”

“Okay.” The older girl jumped off the bed and hopped to her suitcase.

Cami picked the toddler up and ran a hand over the child’s dark blonde curls before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. “Let’s see if we can find you something.”

After the girls were dressed, Cami changed her own attire then checked the time on her phone. 5:48. Cutting it a bit close, but she ushered the girls into the hall then knocked on the adjacent room’s door. Emmerich answered the door, blocking Diego’s path. “Are you boys ready?”

“Yeah. Dad’s just making sure he has everything.”

“Alright, come on.” Adjusting Bella so she sat on Cami’s hip, she took Diego’s hand as the boys filed out of the room. “Zig, we’re heading to the car!,” she called into the room.

“Be right there.”

Just before reaching the door to the lot, Zig caught up to the rest of the family. They got the smaller kids buckled into their seats before getting in themselves and driving to the restaurant. The traffic was surprisingly light given the time but they still pulled into the lot with just a minute to spare. Finding a space to park, they quickly got kids out and hurried to the front doors. They spotted all three parents who were beaming at them. Linda approached Zig first and pulled him into a tight hug while Maureen pulled Cami into an embrace.

“It’s so good to see you, _mijo_!,” Linda exclaimed. “I wish it didn’t take a school reunion to get you to visit me though.” She pulled back and Zig rubbed the back of his neck bashfully.

“Sorry, mom.”

Maureen moved on to the kids as Stephen hugged his daughter tightly. “It’s good to see you, bean.”

“You too, dad.” He lets her go then addressed the kids as well.

“Camilla, it’s so good to see you again, dear.” Linda bustled her way over to squeeze Cami. “And these children are beautiful. I always knew you and Zig would make handsome babies.”

Cami chuckled almost nervously and looked to Zig who only shrugged his shoulders with a smile. “_Gracias_, Linda.”

“Why don’t we head in and get some grub, huh?,” Stephen prompted with a jovial tone.

“Sounds good to me. Come on, kids.” Zig took Isabella as Cami held Diego’s hand. Linda walked with Tamiko who was talking excitedly about their home in Japan. Emmerich walked between Stephen and Maureen, answering their questions about school. Seeing everyone’s smile only made Cami’s smile wider. Soon they were seated at a large table though it still seemed crowded with the nine guests.

Drinks were shortly handed out, the majority of the table ordering water with a couple glasses of wine. Bella was occupied with her paper menu and crayons, drawing circles with a cheerful laugh. Diego was telling Linda about his stuffed animal collection back home (the spotted leopard was his favorite) and how excited he was to start school. Richie was sitting quietly occasionally nodding or shaking his head at the questions Stephen would ask him. Tami was listing off all the places she wanted to visit to Maureen who told the girl of her own adventures when she was younger.

Cami leaned over to Zig. “I think this was a good decision. Everyone is so happy.”

“I agree.” Zig smiled and kissed her cheek softly. Lowering his voice, he continued. “I can’t wait to get you alone.”

Cami blushed, her thoughts wandering to heated scenarios of the two of them. She couldn’t wait for their time alone either. The things she wanted him to do to her…

“I think we’re ready to order. Right?” The voice of her mother pulled her back to the present. Most of the family nodded or responded with agreeing words. After the food was ordered the table resumed their conversations.

Isabella continued to color her menu. Diego also took to coloring his menu. Emmerich was carefully solving the jumbled words on the back of his menu. Tamiko was doodling on the edges of her menu, occasionally talking to Stephen about where she plans to travel when she’s older.

“So, Zig. How is your teaching going?,” Maureen asked.

“It’s great. The students are brilliant and I love the school I’m at. I didn’t think it would be so easy to get the hang of a whole new environment…” He reached over and held Cami’s hand, a sweet smile on his face. “But Cami really helped me adapt. She’s always been really good at that.”

She squeezed his hand lightly which he reciprocated affectionately.

“That’s so sweet, _mijo_.” Linda smiled brightly, obviously proud of her only son. “Are you working on anything, Camilla?”

“Sort of. I’ve been on again off again with a collection of short stories. I’m not quite sure where I plan to go with them.”

“What are they about, bean?”

“Since The Freshman was such a huge success, I figured I would continue the story with more tales about those characters but I don’t quite know how I want to go about it. Sophomore year has some potential with everyone kind of growing into their own person. The only exciting thing that happened junior year has already been published in a way. Senior year also offers substantial material since I made memories with everyone.” Her thoughts strayed to her time in London before Zig came to her. She remembered how lonely and lost she felt. How she had taken him for granted and regret it instantly. The thoughts were chased away with memories of their life together since then. Their wedding. Not only the days of their children’s births but also the days they confirmed they were expecting. The day they moved into their current home.

“I know whatever you set your mind to, you can do. You are Camilla Ortega.” Zig squeezed her hand again with reassurance. She turned and gave him a grateful smile. The mothers simultaneously “aww’d” making her cheeks flush pink. How her husband still managed to make her feel embarrassed after nine years was beyond her. She was grateful for his words of praise nonetheless.

In what seemed like no time at all their meals were brought out on several trays. Dinner carried on with laughter and stories as they caught up on each other’s lives. All too soon it seemed the plates had been cleared, a few take out boxes on the table holding any remaining entrées. Sooner still they were all outside just past the doors still chatting away. Isabella was fast asleep on Zig’s shoulder and Diego was trying to keep sleep at bay by rubbing his eyes with the hand that wasn’t loosely holding Cami’s hand. Emmerich attempted to stifle a yawn. Tamiko was noticeably quieter, exhaustion catching her in its grasp as well.

“Thank you so much for dinner, dad. I’m so glad we were able to do this.”

“Me too, bean.”

“I can’t wait to spend more time with the kids later this week.” Maureen nodded in agreement with Linda.

“I’m sure they can’t wait either, but we should get them back to the hotel before they all pass out.” Zig tried to suppress a chuckle so he wouldn’t wake the sleeping girl on him. With more hugs going around and parting kisses, the Ortegas swiftly made their way back to the hotel to get the children ready for bed.

“I told the girls they needed baths before bed, but…” Cami looked over her shoulder at Bella slumped asleep in her seat. “I really don’t want to wake her.”

Zig chuckled lightly. “Don’t worry about it, Cam. We can do baths tomorrow before the reunion. Sound good?”

She reached over and placed a hand on his thigh, patting twice. “You always have a solution.”

He grabbed her hand with one of his own, intertwining their fingers. “I try.” He brought their fingers to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

By the time they reached the motel, Diego had lost his battle with consciousness with Richie and Tami fighting to keep their eyes open. Cami carried Bella while Zig held Diego and the troop shuffled to their rooms. Tami and Richie got themselves ready for bed while Cami changed Bella and Zig changed Diego. After the kids were lain down, Cami went to Zigs room.

“Breakfast starts at 6:00 and ends at 9:00 if you want to take the boys. The reunion is at 2:00 so we should probably head out around 1:00 to ensure a good parking spot.” Cami kept her voice low as she walked around the bed with Diego.

“Works for me.” Zig stood back and watched as Cami leaned down to kiss Diego’s forehead. She then made her way to Emmerich.

“Goodnight, Richie.”

“G’night, mom.” She kissed his temple and tucked him in.

Zig smiled and followed her to her room so he could kiss Tamiko and Isabella goodnight as well. Cami walked him to the door then leaned on the doorframe with her arms folded, an exhausted sigh escaping her. “I’ll miss having you next to me tonight.”

Zig cocked his head to the side with a half smile and slid an arm around her waist to pull her close. “I’ll miss you too.” Both of them leaned in as if being magnetically pulled together, their lips connecting in an electrifying kiss. The minutes passed, neither of them wanting to let go but knowing they would have to. Reluctantly, Cami pulled away first making Zig pull back. He smiled a lopsided grin. “I’ll be dreaming about you.”

“I bet you will,” Cami teased. She wrapped her arms around him tightly then released him just as quickly. “Now go before you get too riled.”

He chuckled heartily. “Who says I’m not?”

Cami scoffed and rolled her eyes with a smile then pushed on his chest with both hands. “To bed, Mr. Ortega.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He leaned down and kissed her lips again. Much softer but with the same passion as the first. Pulling away, he slinked back to his room leaving Cami’s heart fluttering. He always had a way of making her melt. She closed the door gently and turned the lights off before climbing into the bed with Isabella. The long flight and the dinner had pushed her past exhaustion and was finally catching up, for she soon gave in to sleeps embrace. Her final thoughts a mix of the weeks activities and images of Zig.


	3. Let’s Get This Party Started

“Ma ma ma ma ma.” Isabella’s lilting tone pulled Cami from slumber. Light was already streaming through the crack in the curtains. The toddler climbed on top of her making her grumble.

“Morning mom,” Tamiko called cheerfully.

“Mmm. Good morning, girls.” Cami’s voice was rough. She stretched out then sat up to glance at the clock. 8:16. “If we hurry, we can still catch breakfast.”

“Shouldn’t we change first?”

“I’m sure it’s not a problem. You need to shower before we leave for the reunion so you’ll just have to change anyway.” Cami got up from the bed and straightened her sleep shirt before picking Bella up. “How long have you been up, Tami?”

“Maybe… an hour?” Cami looked over at her with surprise. “Dad may have stopped by earlier. He wanted to know if you were up yet. I told him you and Bella were still sleeping so he took Diego and Emmerich to breakfast.”

“Oh. You could’ve woke me up.”

“Dad told me not to. He said you needed your sleep.”

Cami smiled at his thoughtfulness then wondered why he had woken up so early to begin with. Emmerich usually slept in if he could and Diego tended to sleep longer than Isabella. She slipped some sandals on and grabbed one of the room keys. “You ready to grab breakfast?”

“I just need some shoes.” Tami slid off the bed and pulled some slippers on. “Okay. Now I’m ready.”

Bella giggled excitedly and bounced on Cami’s hip. “Beck-fast!”

“That’s ‘breakfast,’ sweetheart.” Cami smiled at her youngest child.

The three made their way to the breakfast hall. A cereal dispenser, fresh cut fruit, waffle makers, bread and bagels beside toasters, and a foil pan split with bacon strips and sausage links were spread across a large counter. Milk, juice, and coffee was also set out. Tami grabbed herself a plate, asking her mother for a waffle. Knowing she’d need more than the one, Cami used both irons to make two waffles simultaneously.

“Dada!” Isabella squirmed in her mother’s grasp however she was soon removed. Zig caught Cami in a tender kiss when she turned his direction.

“Good morning, beautiful. Sleep well?”

“I’ve slept better.” She placed a hand lightly on his chest hoping he would pick up on what she meant. From the smirk he gave, she took it he knew exactly what she was implying. “I hear I have you to thank for my extra beauty rest.”

He shrugged a shoulder. “I thought you would enjoy some more time to sleep. For the record, you don’t need extra beauty sleep. You’re plenty beautiful without it.”

Cami laughed softly and playfully smacked his chest. “Flatterer. I take it you and the boys are still eating?”

“Yeah. Diego is mostly playing with his food. We’re just over there if you want to join us.”

“Let me make a plate for Bella first. Tami is grabbing her own.”

“What about you?”

“I can grab something after I get Bella’s.” Cami tilted her head up to press a soft kiss to his lips. “Go sit with her. I won’t be long.” She smiled as she watched him with Isabella. He really was wonderful with the kids.

Cami returned to the waffle irons to finish them off. Tami came over when she heard them ring, announcing they were done. She placed one of the waffles on her plate then poured syrup over top. “Where are we sitting? Where’s Bella?”

“Dad is at that far table with everyone else. Will you tell him I’ll be right there with Bella’s plate?”

“Sure thing, mom.”

Stepping off to the side, Cami took the time to cut the waffle up and added some fruit to the plate before dropping it off with Zig. She returned to the counter and grabbed a plate for herself. She grabbed some sausage, bacon, and toasted a bagel. While the bagel toasted she made herself a cup of coffee. With a container of cream cheese, some creamer cups, and a couple sugar packets added to her plate she took everything to the table and sat across from Zig next to Diego.

“Did you boys sleep well?”

Emmerich nodded, keeping his focus on his plate. Diego nodded with a smile. “The bed is bigger than mine but that’s okay since daddy was there too.”

Cami chuckled lightly. “Zig?”

“Hmm?” His gaze was currently on Isabella who was smushing her fruit with her hands. When Cami didn’t continue right away he looked up at her.

“How did you sleep?”

He gave her a devilish grin and the mischievous flash in his eyes caught her attention. “I’ve slept better.” The words she said earlier repeated back to her made her grin impishly knowing full well the meaning behind them. The sounds of the breakfast bar being taken down pulled Cami from the moment. She cleared her throat then took a sip of her coffee, now sweetened with cream and sugar.

“When we’re finished, everyone is getting cleaned up before we head out for the reunion.”

A collective “yes, mom” was mumbled around the table. When the last plate was finally cleared they headed back to their rooms together. At Cami’s suggestion, Zig showered first in his room while Tami took the one in her room. Bella, Diego, and Richie huddled up with Cami to watch tv. Zig finished first who took Diego. When Tami finished, Cami bathed Bella. Richie was soon replacing Diego who was now sitting with Zig and Tami on the bed watching tv. Cami cleaned up last.

Everyone was clean and dressed, now lounging in “the boys room” with the tv on. The three older kids sat on one bed while Cami leaned against Zig, one arm wrapped around her waist to hold her close and the other holding a napping Isabella on the other bed. Cami nuzzled gently into his side, sighing with content.

“Comfy?”

She responded with a soft mewl. His hand rubbed her side lovingly.

“Tired?”

She shook her head no. “Just hoping time will pass sooner so we can go to the reunion”

Zig chuckled lightly. “Only a couple hours left to pass.” Leaning over, he kissed the top of her head. “You excited to see everyone?”

“Yeah. I wonder how everyone has been and what they’re up to now.”

“You’ll have plenty of time to ask them at the reunion.” She pulled back with a smile then gave him a soft kiss.

————————————————————

Zig put the van in park and Cami was practically vibrating with anticipation for the afternoon. Isabella was also showing excitement though that was hardly a surprise. Diego was asking questions about what they were doing and why they were here and who they would see and many variations of such. Emmerich kept to himself, as usual. Tamiko was admiring the campus from the backseat window.

“Alright, we’re here!” Cami was first out of the vehicle and was making quick work of Bella’s buckle. After removing the toddler from her car seat, her phone buzzed in her pocket.

> From Kaitlyn  
Are you guys here yet?!?!
> 
> To Kaitlyn  
Just parked. Unloading the kids. Where are you?
> 
> From Kaitlyn  
With the band at the stage. We’re kicking the festivities off!
> 
> To Kaitlyn  
Awesome! We’ll find our way to you. Can’t wait to hear your new songs!

Zig had Diego on his shoulders while Emmerich and Tami stood close by. “Where are we headed, Mrs. Ortega?”

“Kaitlyn says she’s with the band at the stage. Wilted Roses is kicking off the festivities.” Cami had a large smile on her face and she held Bella close. Her excitement was palpable at this point. Zig grinned his usual half smile.

“Alright then. Let’s see if we can find the stage. Along the way we can keep track of other things that catch our eye to visit later. Sound good?” The kids nodded and they made their way to the quad as a family.

The sounds of booths being set up and people chatting could be heard even from the lot. A table was set up at the front with a familiar face behind it.

“Hey, Leila.”

“Camilla! Welcome to the reunion. We’ve got name tags here and you’ll need to check in on our roster.” She turned a tablet around with a list of names from the graduating class.

Zig stepped up and checked their names on the roster while Cami started working on name tags. Once the kids had name tags on, she moved to apply Zig’s on his chest.

“Thank you. Here, let me help with yours.” He took Cami’s name tag and placed the sticker on her chest, his hand lingering a little too long. She raised an eyebrow.

“Ahem.” The grin he gave her let her know he had acted intentionally. She rolled her eyes playfully as he pulled his hand back.

“Enjoy the festivities.” Leila gestured to the quad behind her oblivious to their exchange.

The Ortega gang made their way past the table and started taking notice of some of the booths that were already up. One booth was dedicated to grilling hotdogs and burgers with a neighboring tent offering cold drinks and snacks. There were a few yard games like horseshoes and cornhole; even a Frisbee golf course had been set up. One stand in particular caught Cami’s attention.

“Zig, look!” She pointed to the banner over the table which read “Dragon Jest” in large pink letters, a cute dragon she knew as Gemma featured at the end of it. “That’s Tyler and Abbie’s game! The one the created senior year?”

Zig seemed to be thinking back trying to recall them nodded as he remembered. “What do you know. Maybe they released more levels.”

Cami smiled. “Do you think they’re here?”

“Possibly. I don’t see them here at the booth, though.” Her shoulders slumped a little. “Maybe they’re already at the stage.” She nodded at the likely possibility. “Come on. We can always come back later.”

A few more booths caught their attention before they finally spotted the stage that had been set up for the reunion. A small group of peers had gathered in front of the stage. Instruments were already placed along with a few microphones. A banner displaying “Wilted Roses” and the bands rose symbol hung over the stage in front of the opened curtains. People could be seen walking around the stage wings but they were too far to recognize anyone.

“Cami?” A cheerful voice called out which she recognized. She smiled as she turned to the ever upbeat Zack who was accompanied by his boyfriend, Grant.

“Zack!” The two embraced in an awkward fashion around the toddler resting on her hip. “Grant, it’s wonderful to see you too.”

“Always a pleasure, Cami. Zig.” Grant smiled at the family. Zack squealed excitedly.

“Oh my god, your kids are adorable!” With a gasp he points at Tami. “Is that Tamiko? Oh, I remember when she was just a baby. Man, she has grown so much.”

Zig laughed. “How do you think we feel seeing them everyday? They grow like weeds, man.”

“I’m not a weed, daddy!” Diego patted the sides of Zigs face making Cami chuckle softly.

“Kids, this is my friend Zack and his boyfriend, Grant.” Tamiko waved with a grin causing Bella to wave enthusiastically. Richie nodded in acknowledgment and Diego screamed a hello in response. “You remember Tamiko. This is Emmerich, or Richie for short. Zig has Diego and this is Isabella.” She bounced the toddler on her hip making her giggle.

“It’s so nice to meet all of you and I can’t wait to hear more about you guys.” Zack smiled at the children before looking back at Cami. “Have you seen anyone else yet?”

“Aside from Leila at the front desk, no. We did see Abbie and Tyler’s little booth they have set up showcasing their game.”

“Oh yeah. They’re around here somewhere. I saw Kaitlyn backstage with the band earlier. I have yet to see Chris. I think he mentioned something about being a little late. His original flight got delayed.”

“That sucks. Better than getting canceled.” The other adults nodded in agreement. “What are you guys doing here so early?”

“We actually set up the stage,” Grant answered with a smile. Zack took hold of his hand with a smile of his own.

“That’s awesome, guys. It looks great.” Zig looked over the stage again reminding him of the stage Zack built at the Vasquez home then turned back to the pair. “What have you guys been up to lately?”

“Well, we finally got enough funds to start flipping houses. We’ve mostly been doing that but sometimes we collaborate on a personal project. Like the stage for instance. It’s a gift for Kaitlyn.”

“Wow, Zack. That’s incredible!”

Zig leaned over to her with a grin. “Incoming.”

Confused, she looked around and spotted Abbie and Tyler making their way over with a young girl. She smiled.

“We were wondering when you guys would show up.” Tyler gave Cami a side hug while Abbie pulled Zig into a quick hug just before tickling Diego. The boy wiggled and laughed. Tyler moved on to Zig while Abbie squeezed Cami in an embrace. “I’m glad you guys could make it.”

“Us too, Tyler.” Zig clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Oh, Abbie. Kenna’s pictures do not do her justice. She’s so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Cami.” Abbie’s cheeks flushed lightly. “I can’t believe Tamiko is so big! Time just flies, doesn’t it?”

“Yes! I remember when they all used to be babies.” The two mothers took a moment to reminisce about their children in their younger days. “So how are you two adjusting to parenthood?”

“Well… we were both a little worried. But I think we’ve been doing a decent job.”

“Abbie is being modest. You would have to see her with Kenna to truly appreciate it but she’s amazing.” Tyler’s sweet words had Abbie blushing again.

“I know what you mean. Cami is the same way.” Zig moved closer and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled up at him.

“Look at you guys,” Zack spoke with adoration. “Living the life with your beautiful families.”

“Aww, Zack. You’ve got your own beautiful family.” Cami smiled fondly at him.

“You’re right. Sneezy and Dribbles are pampered every day of their lives.” Sneezy was a three year old dachshund pug mix, the latest adopt from a shelter for the couple. Dribbles was a six year old English bulldog boxer mix who they rescued. The loss of Burpy three years ago was rough for both of them, but they knew they had given him the best life he deserved. “I miss them so much.”

Grant wrapped an arm around Zach with a small smile. “They’re being well cared for.” Zach looked over with a mirrored smile.

The somber moment was interrupted by a loud scream. The group turned to see Kaitlyn literally jumping up and down by the stage.

“CAMI!!!”

“Kaitlyn!” Zack offered to take Bella who eagerly jumped in his arms. The girl could walk on her own but was definitely spoiled and carried often. Cami rushed to Kaitlyn and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m so glad you’re here!” Kaitlyn squeezed back just as hard. The embrace lasted several minutes before finally releasing each other but still keeping an arms length apart. “It’s so good to see you.”

“You too.” Cami grinned widely. “Come on. I’ll introduce you to all the kids. Almost everyone else is here too.” Linking arms and giggling to each other, the girls headed back to the rest of the group.

Kaitlyn was bouncing with energy. “Oh my god. Tamiko, you’re so big! I can’t believe how big you are.” The child smiled with her foot twisting in the ground sheepishly. “Let me guess. You,” Kaitlyn stated as she pointed at the older son. “Are Emmerich.” The boy nodded once, clearly uninterested in the gathering. Kaitlyn turned to look at Zig and Diego. “Good to see you, Zig. Taking care of my girl?”

Zig chuckled and pulled her into a side hug. “Your girl? I thought you had one of your own?” His tone was teasing.

Kaitlyn laughed good-naturedly. “Cami was mine long before she was yours.” She turned her attention to the small boy perched on his shoulders. “You must be Diego.” The boy smiled brightly.

“That’s me!”

She turned and saw Zack holding Isabella. Holding her hands out, Zack handed her off. “That makes you Isabella!” The toddler bounced excitedly recognizing her name. After giving her a hug, she held the child on her hip and turned to the little Alan girl. “Oh, Kenna- Look at you! You’re growing so fast.”

“Isn’t she?,” Tyler beamed as he wrapped an arm around Abbie’s back, placing his hand on her shoulder with a tender squeeze.

“I can’t stay long. We’re about to get this party started but I wanted to sneak away and say hello.” Kaitlyn passed Bella to Cami. “Thank you, Zack and Grant for the stage. It’s fantastic.” She gave each of them quick hugs. “Abbie, I seriously need to commission some art of the band to use on tour posters.”

“Absolutely. Just let me know. With Kenna getting in to school this year I should have a little more time on my hands to draw again.”

“Sweet! Tyler? Always a pleasure.” Kaitlyn pulled them both into hugs before heading back to the stage.

“Wait. Did she say tour?” Cami raised her eyebrows, pleasantly surprised.

“Yeah. They’ve been contracted by some big shot to tour every five years. It’s a mix of bands that tour the country together every fall,” Abbie explained. “She’s really excited. Mentioned art a few times now.”

“That’s awesome. I’m so proud of her and the band. They’ve really made a name for themselves.”

“If she was right about getting started, let’s find some space closer to the stage.”Zig set Diego down but took his hand to discourage running off.

“Fine by me. To the stage!,” Zack prompted.

Tamiko walked with Kenna, the two girls discussing art projects. Little artists in the making, the thought making Cami smile as she watched them. Emmerich walked silently beside Cami who had reluctantly set Isabella down to walk herself, holding her hand to keep her close. Diego was practically dragging Zig ahead of the others.

Abbie and Tyler linked their arms and walked closely together whispering sweet words to each other. Zack and Grant held hands and discussed their latest house flip. As the group neared the stage Kaitlyn could be seen with her arm wrapped around Annisa’s waist as she gestured with her other arm around the stage. Amara was checking the drum kit while Rachel stood just off stage.

Most of the area had been left open for standing room but there were some benches set up closer to the stage. The Ortegas filled a bench themselves. The other five friends sat on the bench behind them. Conversation was light until Kaitlyn took the mic.

“Hellooooo Hartfeld! How are you all doing this afternoon?” The substantial crowd cheered loudly as the rest of the band tuned or got themselves situated. “I think we can do better than that. I asked how ya’ll are doing?!” The crowd called out louder earning an approving nod from Kaitlyn. “We are Wilted Roses and we are here to rock your world!”

The group of friends in the audience called out in a jumbled collective: WE LOVE YOU, KAITLYN!

Kaitlyn blushed lightly as she picked up her guitar. Strumming a chord, the others soon joined in as they played a new song. The music flowed powerfully through the crowd, some jumping to the beat while others bobbed their heads. The kids were dancing wildly. Zig slid over to Cami and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

“I almost forgot how good they are.” His lips brushed against her ear sending a thrill down her spine. “Even Richie is getting into it.” Cami glanced at the kids again and smiled. It was rare to see Emmerich let loose. He much preferred to stay in his shell with a book. It amazed her how intelligent he was. All her kids were brilliant, of course, but each in their own way. Emmerich’s specialty being reading and writing or at least telling stories. Zig often joked about him being a mama’s boy. Perhaps he was right.

Cami turned and pressed a kiss to Zig’s cheek. “Thank you for bringing us here.”

He turned to her and caught her lips in a soft kiss. “Anything for you.”

Cami smiled and placed her hands over his to hold him in her own way. They gently swayed to the music. Kaitlyn caught her eye and winked making Cami laugh. The band finished the song out and the audience applauded or screamed out praises. Zig kept his arms around her waist but stopped swaying. She leaned back against his chest, absorbing the moment. The band played through two more songs, one of them Cami recognized as the song she helped Kaitlyn with during sophomore year. The memory brought a smile to her face. The kids were in high spirits and it was apparent the crowd was enjoying the show. Not much could make this moment better. Well… maybe one thing could make the moment feel more complete. Or rather one person. Until Chris showed up, Cami was content to spend her time in Zigs arms while the children danced and laughed to Wilted Roses songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I wanted to keep most things by the books suggestions or influence, I’m rather partial to naming Kaitlyn’s band “Wilted Roses” so that’s what they are called in this story instead of “TBD.”
> 
> I was also unsure of what to name Abbie and Tyler’s daughter. I thought of so many names but none of them seemed to really click. Thinking about the characters, it seemed likely their decision would be influenced by their favorite show; hence why she is named Kenna after the main heroine in The Crown & The Flame.


	4. All Fun and Games

The band wrapped up their show an hour later to raucous applause and cheers. Arjun walked onto the stage and took the mic as the members of Wilted Roses started taking their leave.

“Thank you Wilted Roses for a wonderful show and kicking us off with a bang! I want to welcome all of you to our first ten year reunion. Things are just getting started. The booths, tents, and lawn games are now open. We’ve got a kids area with bouncy houses and inflatable obstacle courses. Face paintings and a photo booth are also available.” Arjun looked over a clipboard in his hand. “At 4:30 there will be an event here at the stage any reunion graduate can participate in. It’ll kind of be a ‘who are you now’ type of game. 5:00 will start our raffle drawing. Earn tickets by joining booth activities. Winnings range from gift cards to vouchers, new phones to laptops, swag bags, free t-shirts, and even a few one-of-a-kind prizes made by fellow peers. We’ll start wrapping things up around 6:00. I hope you al enjoy the festivities!”

A smattering of applause rang out as Arjun left the stage. The crowd started to disperse, Tyler also parting so he could tend to the Dragon Jest booth. The rest of the gang waited beside the stage for Kaitlyn. She rounded the corner with Annisa, the two sharing praises for their performance. Amara and Rachel also came around with warm smiles.

“You guys were amazing!”

“Thanks, Cami. It’s good to see you again. I’ve actually gotta get out of here. Darren and I have a reservation tonight.” Amara’s smile was bright. “I’m glad I was able to see all of you before I left.”

“Aw. I’m sad you have to go but I’m glad we caught you before you did. Tell Darren I said hi.”

“I will. See you guys later.” Amara waved as she left the group.

“I think I’m gonna check out the food,” Rachel blandly stated before taking her leave.

The group took turns pulling Kaitlyn and Annisa into hugs then made their way through the throng of peers away from the stage and closer to the rows of booths and tents.

“So are any of you thinking of doing the event at 4:30?,” Kaitlyn asked. She walked hand in hand with Annisa.

“I don’t know. It sounds like it could be fun,” Abbie commented. Kenna was waking beside her talking with Tamiko and… sort of Emmerich.

“As much as we want to spend as much time with all of you as possible, we probably won’t stay the entire time,” Grant confessed. Zack was at his side rubbing Grant’s arm comfortingly.

“We’ll need to get back to the dogs. But we’re definitely looking forward to the lunch on Tuesday.”

“I think it sounds like it could either be amusing or horrible. That being said, I’m fine with both and would be down to play.” Zig held one of Isabella’s hands while Cami held the other. He looked over at Cami. “What do you think?”

“I think it would be interesting to see what it’s all about.” Diego tugged on her hand which he was currently holding.

“Mama, I wanna go play.” She looked down to see the boy pointing at one of the inflatable bounce houses.

“We can go in a minute, okay baby?” The boy made a pouting face but mumbled an “okay.” She smiled sweetly at him. “I was thinking we could get some cotton candy to share.” At the mention of sweets his eyes widened with hope. “What do you think, Zig?”

“Sounds good to me.” His mouth turned up in a smile. “If you want, I can take the kids so you can check out the booths. I can even take Kenna, if you’re alright with that Abbie.”

Abbie started to protest. “Oh. You don’t have to–”

“It wouldn’t be any trouble. Besides, it seems Tami is keeping her company.” Abbie, Cami and Zig glance at the two girls who were still talking and laughing together. Abbie gave a heartwarming smile.

“Well… if you wouldn’t mind. I don’t think she’d enjoy standing at the booth all day and I would like to spend some time there with Tyler.”

“Not at all. I’ll watch her like she’s my own.”

After making a stop at the table with cotton candy, the two bags were split among the group. When the sweets were finished Zig started gathering the kids together. Zack and Grant gave him a hug in case they had to leave. The two couples and Abbie stepped aside leaving Cami with her husband.

“Are you sure you want–” Her words were interrupted with a soft kiss, one of his arms wrapping around her waist. He pulled back with a smile and rested his forehead against hers.

“Honestly, I want to spend time with the kids. And I want you to enjoy your reunion.”

“It’s your reunion too.”

“I know. But this isn’t really my thing. Don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine. Go have fun.”

Cami smiled and gave him a sweet kiss. “You are the best husband.” The statement earned her her favorite grin and even a faint blush. She stepped back making him drop his arm and she picked Isabella up. “I’m still going to take Bella. She’ll likely fall asleep soon and you’ll have your hands full with Diego alone.”

Zig chuckled but nodded. “You’re probably right. I’ll come find you in an hour if you haven’t gotten me yet.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you. I’ll see you soon.” He kissed her cheek then placed a light kiss on Bella’s head before herding the other four kids to the inflatables.

Cami returned to the rest of her friends who were all grinning. “What?”

“Okay. If you hadn’t practically claimed him the first time we saw him in the coffee shop…”

“Zack, you were still dating Brandon at the time,” Cami laughed. “And you have Grant.”

“For all parties involved, it’s probably for the best Zig had eyes only for you.” Zack and Grant shared a kiss.

The memories of when she had first met Zig flooded into her mind. He was such a flirt, not that he wasn’t still or that she minded in the slightest. She could be just as flirtatious. She hadn’t thought it would lead her to this moment but she was ever thankful and grateful that it had. Zig was the love of her life, her one-and-only, her other half and every other cliché. Not only that, but he had given her a beautiful family that she loved more and more every day. Seeing how far they had come together warmed her heart and she couldn’t wait to see how much further they would go. Together.

The group stood at a table with a trivia game pertaining to students accomplishments during their time in school. Cami, Kaitlyn, Zack, and Abbie each took a sheet because… why not. Annisa held Bella and Grant helped to keep her entertained. They each earned two raffle tickets for the activity. Just as they were leaving the table a voice called out.

“I hope I’m not too late.”

They all turned to see Chris standing behind them with a bright smile. The group took turns pulling him in for a hug and greeting him, asking how he’d been. He got to Cami last.

He wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. “It’s good to see you, Cami.”

“You too, Chris.” She pulled back with a small smile and placed a hand on his arm. “It seems like pro ball has been keeping you in shape.”

Chris gave a shy chuckle, color rising in his cheeks. “Yeah. I–”

Isabella started to fuss making Chris stop short. Cami took the toddler from Annisa, lightly bouncing her on her hip. “Sorry. She’s getting tired so she’s a little cranky. Chris, this is Isabella.”

Chris smiles and took one of her small hands in his giving it a small shake. “It’s nice to meet you, Isabella.”

The child looked up at Chris and jabbered with a smile. He pulled his hand back and looked to the group. “Where are Tyler and Zig?”

“Tyler’s manning our booth for Dragon Jest.”

“And Zig has the rest of the kids at the bouncy houses and obstacle courses.”

“It’s actually good you showed up when you did. Grant and I are about to head out.”

“So soon?”

“We had to be here early to set up the stage and we’ve got our pups back at the house with a sitter who has plans at 5:00.”

“Well I’m glad I caught you before you guys left then. I’ll see you again on Tuesday, right?”

“Absolutely. We won’t miss the lunch.” The two went around the group with parting hugs. “Be sure to tell Tyler and Zig we said bye and we’ll see you all on Tuesday!”

They waved off the couple before heading toward Tyler’s booth. By the time they reached it, Isabella was asleep on Cami’s shoulder. A few students were gathered around asking questions about the game. Edgar was currently at the console playing a level Cami hadn’t seen before. Abbie stepped behind the table giving Tyler a peck on the cheek. Abbie relieved him so he could join the others and took over answering questions. Tyler and Chris gave each other a shoulder hug.

“You guys do anything exciting yet?,” Tyler asked the group.

“We had cotton candy and filled out a student trivia. Beside that, no. Zig has Kenna. Zack and Grant had to get home to Dribbles and Sneezy but are looking forward to our lunch on Tuesday.” Tyler nodded as he listened to Cami. “We talked about maybe doing the event at 4:30.”

“What’s the event at 4:30?”

“Some kind of game. My guess is it’s a way to know what’s been going on with everyone without actually asking them? I don’t know.”

“Huh. Sounds interesting. If you guys go, I’ll join in. Make up for some of the time I already missed.”

“Yeah, you missed us performing.” Kaitlyn stuck her tongue out at Chris who gave her an apologetic expression. “I’m only teasing. I heard you were having flight trouble.”

He groaned. “You could say that. But let’s not talk about it. I saw some lawn games. You guys want to play a game of cornhole or horseshoes?”

“I think I’m going to stay at the booth with Abbie. The game was acting up a little earlier and I want to be there if I need to fix it.”

“Makes sense. I’ll be sure to drop Kenna off before we head to the stage.”

“Thanks, Cami. I’ll see you guys later though?”

The remaining four, and Bella, left Tyler at the booth and made their way to the open space reserved for lawn games. On the way they decided on a game of cornhole with Kaitlyn and Annisa on a team against Cami and Chris on a team. They decided on a friendlier game where they played side by side with their teammates. They each won a round before raising the competition. Kaitlyn and Chris were facing Cami and Annisa, currently taking turns trying to knock the others off the board. Cami shook her head. Annisa did well but Cami was more focused on making a hole rather than knocking Annisa off. It was also a simpler task to juggle with holding a dozing toddler. Her determination paid off making her and Chris win the third round. They celebrated with a high five.

“Oh well. Good game though.” Annisa rejoined Kaitlyn’s side and checked the time. “We should probably head to the stage if you want to play that game.”

“Alright. Why don’t you guys save some spots and I’ll get Zig and the kids.”

“Sounds good. We’ll see you there.” Kaitlyn and Annisa turned and made their way to the stage but Chris stayed behind.

“Mind if I join you?”

“Not at all. I’m sure Zig will be glad to see you.” Cami adjusted Isabella, shaking an arm out.

“I can hold her if you want a break.”

“Actually, I’d really appreciate that.” She gingerly passed the child to Chris. Bella moved to get comfortable and quickly dozed back off on his shoulder. “Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The two crossed the quad toward the inflatables. “You look good. How have you been?”

“Good. Isabella celebrated her second birthday last month. Diego is excited to start some preschool this fall. Emmerich has a reading club every Wednesday starting the week we get back till school picks back up. Tamiko has made a bucket list of thing she wants to do over the summer.”

“That’s great.”

“Zig loves his work and adores his students. And he really loves being in Japan.”

“And what about you? You haven’t really said anything about yourself yet.”

“Oh. Well, I’m sort of working on a book or at least a collection of stories. I’m not sure where I plan to go with it.”

Chris nodded thoughtfully. Cami observes her friend. He almost looked troubled. Before she could ask him about it she heard Zig.

“Hey, Chris. About time you joined the party.” He walked over with Diego, the other kids following slightly behind. He leaned in and gave Cami a quick kiss. “Hey, babe. Have fun?”

“Mama!” Diego jumped with his arms up. Taking the hint, she picked him up. “I got to jump in the castle!”

“You did? Was it so much fun?” Cami runner her nose against his making the boy laugh.

“Yeah! I jumped so high!”

Zig watched their exchange with a smile then took Bella from Chris. “Good to see you. Did you just get here?”

“No, I’ve been here almost an hour. Just in time to see Zack and Grant off. Stopped by the Dragon Jest booth to see Tyler then played a game of cornhole with Kaitlyn and Annisa, which we won by the way.” Chris gestured between himself and Cami.

“Sounds like I just missed your arrival then. Tami, Richie, and Kenna took turns racing each other through the obstacle courses. I think they each won at least once. Diego really enjoyed the castle.”

“It’s just about 4:30. Kaitlyn and Annisa are holding some space for us at the stage. Tyler and Abbie are going to stay at their booth. I told them we’d drop Kenna off on our way. Then it’s just us and Chris since Zack and Grant left.”

“Alright then. Let’s get a move on.” Bella decided it was time to wake up, sitting up in Zigs arms. “Have a good nap, sweetie?” She cooed as she bumped her head lightly into his.

Cami held Diego’s hand as they walked back to the booths, Emmerich hovering closely on her other side. Tamiko and Kenna held hands as they skipped ahead of the group. Chris sort of shuffled behind the family. When they reached the booths Kenna wrapped both her parents in as tight a hug as she could. Abbie and Tyler embraced her lovingly in return, asking her if she had fun with Tamiko and Emmerich. The Ortega’s and Chris continued on their way to the stage and found Kaitlyn in the front row.

“Took you guys long enough. They’re getting this thing started!”

“Sorry. We had to make a detour to drop Kenna off.”

Kaitlyn and Annisa moves down the bench to make room for the rest of them. “Bella’s awake?”

“Yeah. You want to hold her, don’tcha?” Zig grinned at her.

“Give that cutie patootie to me.” He handed the toddler off to Kaitlyn who immediately started tickling her, making her squeal in delight. Annisa also played with Isabella.

Tami and Emmerich opted to sit on the ground between the stage and the bench, entertaining themselves. Zig sat beside Kaitlyn with Cami on his other side, Diego on her lap. Chris was beside Cami. She angled herself to rest against Zig who responded by placing an arm around her waist with his hand resting on her hip.

Arjun took to the stage with a mic. “Hello and welcome to the 4:30 event. We couldn’t really think of a name for the game so… here we are just calling it ‘the event.’ We’ve got a pretty good crowd and hopefully this will be fun.” Some of the audience chuckled. “Anyway, let’s get this started.”


	5. A Reunion to Remember

“To play the game is simple. Think of it like never have I ever. I’ll ask you all to stand then proceed to phrase five achievements. As example, if I say: dyed your hair. If you haven’t, you would take a seat and remain standing if you have. Once you’re seated, you can’t stand back up for that round. The one rule is it only counts if you’ve done it since you graduated so in the past ten years. Make sense?” The crowd nodded or called out approvals in response to Arjun’s explanation. “Great. We’ll try to get as many rounds in as we can before the raffle drawing takes over the stage. Everyone stand up.”

“Oh, man. This is gonna be good!,” Kaitlyn jumped up with Bella in her arms. Other peers stood up around them. Diego was bouncing in front of Cami, holding both of her hands.

“First round is all about travel. Who has left the country at least once since graduation?” None of the friends sat down.

“Wait.” Cami looked between Chris and Kaitlyn. “When and where?”

“I took Annisa on a trip to Mexico with my parents last summer.”

“And during a visit with my mom a couple years ago, we drove up into Canada for the weekend.”

Looking around, it seemed about half of their class was still standing. “Awesome. Next question. Anyone been on a plane?” Again the group stood though the reason was more obvious. They had all flown in for this reunion. Surprisingly a good number of people sat down behind them.

“Shocking! I guess we can’t all afford the luxury. Moving on! Been to an island?” Only Kaitlyn sat down.

“Dang. Next game.” She cuddled Isabella who giggled. “I already know Cami and Zig live on an island. When did you visit one, Chris?”

“Another trip to visit my mother. She took me, Kyle, and AJ to one of the islands past Maine’s main coast.” Kaitlyn blew a raspberry at him.

“That’s cheap.” Chris only shrugged with a smile. Significantly more people sat. Perhaps only a quarter remained standing.

“Let’s narrow things a bit further. I know we said a plane but what about a train?” Kaitlyn groaned.

“I could’ve been standing!,” she practically sobbed. Cami shook her head.

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic.”

“Before you guys ask, it was last year when I was actually visiting the area,” Chris announced.

“Cami and I rode the train a lot before we got a car.” Cami bumped her hip into Zig gently giving him a smile. Only a handful of people stood.

“Alright folks. Last question for round one. We’ve done air and land but what about water? Any boat riders out there?” Chris sat down.

“So close.”

“Join me in defeat, my friend.”

“Whoo! We won the first round.” Cami turned and kissed Zig. There were four other students standing.

“Congratulations to you six for most traveled! It’s time  
For round two. Everyone stand up, this one is all about your jobs.” A few groans could be heard through the crowd as everyone stood up again. “First question. Who has a job?”

About twenty people sat down. The group all worked. Kaitlyn had her band, Zig was teaching, Cami was an author, and Chris played professional football. “Good, good. Here’s a trick question. Who enjoys their job?”

Another surprising response from the audience as a little over half sat down. The group remained standing. “That’s… actually pretty sad, you guys. Not gonna lie. But moving on. Anyone’s job require travel beyond regular commute?”

Both Cami and Zig sat down. Another obvious answer question. Kaitlyn traveled because of her band and Chris traveled because of football. Teaching and writing left the Ortega’s pretty close to home. A quarter of the audience also sat. “Not many of you are left standing. Here’s a good one. Been in the same job since graduation?”

Kaitlyn and Chris still remained standing. The two faced off with matching grins. Cami rolled her eyes with a laugh and Zig shook his head, a smirk quirking his mouth. Aside from them, eight other people stood. “Down to the wire on this final question and it is a hot one. Anyone get frisky with a coworker?”

Chris sighed in defeat as he joined Cami and Zig on the bench. One other person stood aside from Kaitlyn.

“Whoo-hoo! Yeah! Come here, Annisa.” Kaitlyn helped her to her feet and pulled her close for a kiss. Isabella clapped her hands with a laugh. The two pulled apart, both blushing furiously as their friends cheered them on. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” The group gave a collective “aww” as Annisa sat back down. Isabella reached her arms out to Zig who took her from a reluctant Kaitlyn.

“Mama, can I play with Tami and Richie?”

“Of course. Just make sure I can see you.” He nodded and sat on the ground with his siblings a few feet in front of the bench.

“I think we have enough time to get one more round in before the raffle. Everyone on their feet! This round is all about family. First one is simple enough. Visited their parents?” Everyone remained standing. “That’s your only freebie, people! The next question is already taking it to the next level. Is or has been in a relationship with the same person for at least a year.”

Chris sat down. About half of the audience joined him. It made Cami wonder. Surely he’d dated someone since college and it just hadn’t been too serious or didn’t last a year. The thought almost hurt if he hadn’t… since she had dated him shortly during their first semester together. “Let’s kick it up another notch, shall we? Where the married couples at?”

Kaitlyn sat down. A large handful of people also sat leaving about thirty people, fifteen pairs. Zig reached for Cami’s hand and laced their fingers together. She looked over to see him smiling at her. The smile pushed away her previous thoughts and she smiled back. “Look at all you school sweethearts. Next question, who’s had a child?”

Half of the couples sat down. Cami squeezed Zig’s hand in her own. “Alright. The final question of the final round. Let’s end this off with a bang, huh? We want to know… if any of you ever added a third person to the mix. Remember, as long as it’s happened within the last ten years, it’s valid.”

Kaitlyn gasped but had a wide grin on her face and Chris looked surprised, his eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open. Cami and Zig were the only couple remaining. Her cheeks burned hot with embarrassment of the revelation. Zig released her hand then wrapped it around her to hold her close.

“Oh. My. GOD! No way!” Kaitlyn squealed, the grin never leaving her face. “How come this is the first time I’m hearing this? I thought we shared everything?”

“Well…” Cami looked up at Zig who seemed amused with Kaitlyn’s reaction. “It only happened once.”

“…and? That’s all you’re gonna tell me?! Cami! I want details!”

“It was a long time ago. You guys don’t know them…”

Kaitlyn gasped making Cami stop talking and her cheeks to turn more red. “Oh my god, Cami!”

“What?”

“I cannot believe you never told me about this. When did it happen?”

Cami hesitated a moment. “It, uh… like, a month before the wedding?”

“What?!”

“It was kind of a thing we wanted to do before we devoted ourselves exclusively to each other. We made stipulations for that night. One time deal, we wouldn’t mention it again, the third member had to be approved by us both and also understand our terms, it had to be someone we didn’t know and we couldn’t use our real names.” Zig spoke with a little more assurance than Cami had.

“Wow.” Chris still looked to be in shock. Kaitlyn nodded at Zig and raised her hands in surrender.

“Alright then. If it’s supposed to be kept in secret, I wont ask any more questions. I will say I’m not surprised something like that happened, but I am a little bummed I didn’t get to know about it.” When she stepped closer Zig released Cami and gave them some room. Kaitlyn pulled her in for a tight hug. “Your secret is safe with me.”

Cami chuckled and felt a little lighter with the movement. She squeezed Kaitlyn in return. “It better be.” They pulled back from each other, Kaitlyn stepping back and Zig coming back to Cami’s side. She glanced over at Chris. “I trust you’ll keep our secret too?”

It took him a moment to process but he eventually nodded. “Of course. I won’t tell a soul.”

“Thank you. Both of you.” Cami took a deep breath then smiled warmly. “Do we want to stay for the raffle or maybe meet up with Abbie and Tyler?”

“We’re the only two here who even have a chance at the raffle since Zack and Abbie aren’t here and the other boys weren’t there. I say we see the Alan’s.”

“I’m with Kaitlyn.” Annisa kissed Kaitlyn on the cheek.

“I’m fine with whatever we do. The kids might want another run on the inflatables before they’re shut down in an hour.”

Cami nodded, thinking of her options. “Chris?”

“I’ll follow you guys.”

“Okay then. Let’s meet up with Abbie and Tyler first. If they’re still working the booth we can decide what to do from there.” Checking her phone, she called the kids over. “Are you guys getting hungry?”

The three nodded their heads. “Actually, I could eat a bit myself. Pit stop at the food tent?”

Chris, Kaitlyn and Annisa agreed on getting food and Cami nodded in approval. The group wandered to the tent serving burgers and hotdogs and took turns ordering their meals. When they finished at that table they moved to the neighboring tent offering drinks and snacks. Bags of chips, baked beans, and corn on the cob were all added to plates and drinks were also grabbed. The group found some space to sit and eat their meal undisturbed.

————————————————————

The quad grew less crowded as time passed and people started leaving. Cami stood beside Zig watching Tami, Richie, and Diego jump in the castle bounce house. Zig held Bella in one arm and had Cami around the waist with the other. Kaitlyn and Annisa had decided to head out some time ago. Chris was chatting with Abbie and Tyler who stood near by Kenna getting her face painted.

“The kids are really getting their work out.”

“If were lucky, it’ll have them passed out as soon as we reach the hotel.”

“Oh, yeah? You have plans or something?” Zig leaned over to nuzzle her neck. Cami shivered but attempted to cover it with a laugh.

“Unfortunately, no. I don’t have a hot date until Tuesday night.”

“Hot date, huh?” He murmured against her skin. “Should I be concerned?”

“Most definitely. He basically defines the phrase tall, dark, and handsome.” She felt him chuckle through the light kiss he pressed on her.

“Is that so?” Cami was definitely stroking his ego and he was enjoying it.

“Mmm-hmm. Eyes I could get lost in. Hair I could just tug.” He groaned as he pressed his lips just below her jaw. “Lips offering kisses I could melt into.” She turned her head and he caught her mouth in a lingering kiss. She pulled back with a smile. He grinned then returned to ravishing her neck. “Strong arms for holding me up… or pinning me down.”

“Cami…” His voice was low and husky. She smirked, loving the power she currently held over him then giggled lightly at a thought.

“Mmm. His touch ignites and electrifies.” This groan resembled more of a growl and was followed by a sharp nip. “Plus he’s got the whole dad bod going for him.”

Zig stopped a moment and pulled back. “…I don’t have a ‘dad bod.’”

The faint sound of offense made Cami laugh aloud. “You totally do.” She turned with a smile and pecked his cheek. “And I think it’s incredibly sexy.”

He gave an amused grunt while shaking his head then tossed his head back with a sigh. She smirked knowing what he was going to say and placed a hand on his chest. Bella put her hand on top with a laugh. “Great. Now I’ve got a problem.”

“Aww. Poor thing.” He dropped his gaze to her face, his lips pursed. She smiled brightly at him suppressing a giggle.

“You did that on purpose.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

His hand moved off her waist to firmly grab her chin. Cami held his gaze, his eyes burning with desire. The show of dominance made her tremble with anticipation. “I hope you plan on solving this problem of mine.”

She bit her lip making him surge forward to claim her mouth in a searing kiss. Her whimper was met by his moan only building up the tension between them. It was all too brief but the intensity still had her reeling when he pulled back. Zig’s hand slid to her cheek in a surprisingly gentle caress though his eyes still smoldered making her swoon.

Cami took a moment to gather herself back together before responding. “I do… eventually.”

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. “…eventually?”

“Just think how much sweeter it’ll be if we wait.”

Despite his smile, he sighed and dropped his hand back to her waist. “You’re such a tease.”

“And you love every inch of it.”

“Isn’t that my line?”

They grinned at one another but were soon joined by their friends. The sounds of their children laughing and screaming as they bounced around in the castle cane more into focus. Kenna joined the others trying to keep her head up and away from the sides or floor so she wouldn’t smudge her face painting.

“It’s been a long day,” Tyler said with a content sigh. “We had several people purchase our game.”

“That’s great you guys. I’m glad it’s doing well. You both worked hard on it.” Cami recalled the time they had first introduced it, they were so proud of their work together. It had really brought them together after all the drama from sophomore and junior year.

“We’re probably going to head out soon.” Abbie watched as Kenna jumped around, a smile on her face. “She had a blast with Tami today, wouldn’t stop taking about it. Thanks again for that, Zig.”

“Not a problem. She was a joy to watch. And, even if he won’t say it, I know Richie enjoyed playing with her as well.”

“We’ll probably start making our way back to the hotel too.”

“If all of you are leaving there’s not really a reason to stay. I still need to get checked into my room in Northbridge anyway.”

“That’s where we’re headed.”

“Tyler and I booked a room at a cute bed-&-breakfast here in Hartfeld. But we’ll see you guys on Tuesday. Kenna, sweetie, we’re going to leave.”

“Ortegas. Front and center.” Kenna was first to slip out making her way to her parents. She was followed by Emmerich then Tamiko who was assisting Diego out. The three stood in front of Zig with smiles. He grinned at each of them. “We’re heading out, gang.”

The group made their way to the lot together, taking and laughing. Upon reaching the lot they shared hugs and goodbyes before going their own ways. They got to the hotel and we’re soon getting kids ready for bed. Tonight Zig came to Cami’s room first to kiss Tami and Bella goodnight. Seeing him with the girls warmed her heart. He was always so gentle with the kids and they adored him. He was a wonderful father. Cami and Zig moved on to his room so she could say goodnight to the boys.

The two stepped into the hall standing between their doors. Zig pulled her into a warm embrace. Cami smiled and leaned into him. “This is nice but we should probably get to bed ourselves.”

He kissed her hair then rested his cheek atop her head. He tightened his arms around her. “I know.”

“Is something wrong?”

“No, not really. Just… can’t wait for Tuesday.” She chuckled lightly making him pull his head back. She tilted her head up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

“We’ll have Tuesday night, all of Wednesday and Thursday to make up for our nights apart. That and celebrate our nine years together.”

“You’re right.” He smirked and gave her another kiss. “Besides, this give me time to plan all the things I want to do.”

“Now who’s the tease.” She cocked a grin then started to pull back. “I’ll see you in the morning?”

He yanked her back to him for one last kiss the stepped back. “Goodnight, Cami. Dream of me.”

“Always, my love.” They each stepped into their rooms. Isabella was snuggled against Tamiko on one bed leaving the other for Cami. She smiled at the girls and climbed into bed, sleep coming slowly as heady thoughts of Zig played over and over in her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I’m slowly working on the next chapter. Just been busy lately and I’m having some writers block but it is in progress!


End file.
